


Waterfalls coming out of your mouth

by plutoguts



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, DreamSMP, Minecraft (Video Game), mcyt
Genre: (everyone say thank you ali alienu), Creeper Hybrid Sam | Awesamdude, Gen, One-Sided Attraction, Temporarily Unrequited Love, beta’d kinda, glass animals is a savior when it comes to ideas, in which you get arrested, mcyt - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:01:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29277405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plutoguts/pseuds/plutoguts
Summary: there was a voice, a sickly sweet voice, dripping with promises of wealth and power in a “new world”, one where you wouldn’t need to worry about rent, or everyday worries. safe to say it turned out differently.
Relationships: Sam | Awesamdude/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Waterfalls coming out of your mouth

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Alienu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alienu/gifts).



> i haven’t written in a while, but i figured i’d give it a go again! :)

It had been a few months since you originally dropped in, but you were still getting used to things. three months ago, you had been sitting in your dorm room at college, petting your cat and watching youtube, then moments later you had been---- in excruciatingly long time of waiting and nauseatingly way-- teleported to another dimension.

kinda.

there was a sort of--voice talking to you before you were teleported. a sickly sweet voice, dripping with promises of wealth and power in a “new world”, one where you wouldn’t need to worry about rent, or everyday worries. yeah right. that had been complete bullshit. that vioice had been full of empty promises, and lies.

when you first appeared in the new word, rather when you ‘dropped in’, as the “originals” called it. they were odd-- the originals. they were odd about everything. from their looks to their ideals and personalities. they would range anywhere from a sixteen year old, 6”3, blonde british boy with egotistical tendencies, to a half deer man that never speaks. the originals had been the very first people to arrive in the land, and one by one they all slowly appeared. after that, more and more people started appearing. they had appeared many years before everyone else, although some of them never appeared, they were simply born here. those were referred to as the tmesis, the tmesis all had their own oddities, mainly being the fact most of them weren’t human. 

there was also ‘them’, they had no name, they were simply feared. there were four of them technically, but only three were majorly known. this being: bad-halo, george ‘notfound’,sapnap, and dream. dream was enigmatic, an unknown. he was completely different from everyone else-- and was often just referred to as “him”, or “the one”. there were many rumours that circled around him, some said that HE was the voice that drew everyone in, a god, and he created this world so he could have toys to play with.

people said that he handpicked everyone because of their uniqueness, and they all had something about them that would entertain dream. nobody truly knew anything about him, not even his so called friends.

when you first dropped in, you had been surrounded for what seemed like miles by dark looming trees, seemingly towering you over with a threat of never letting you leave the forest. although, there was one thing taller than the trees, a huge wall, extending for longer than you could see. it was cold, wet, and there was a thunderstorm. you had been incredibly nervous, and nauseous, you didn't know where you were, and you didn't remember your name. that's the downside of the drop, when you come to dreamland, as it was known, you forget almost everything about your previous life. it's not immediate, which is the worst part, your memories just slowly slip away from you. after several minutes, you start to forget some basic things about yourself, where you're from, your birthday, and other stuff. after an hour, you lose your name and everything else, except for your age and a bit of what happened from before you dropped, that's the only thing you keep. after two hours, you’re a complete blank slate, an empty shell of your former self.

and that's exactly what happened when you dropped. you spent hours trying to get out of the forest while slowly forgetting your whole life. then, you heard a voice. it was a loud voice, booming all around you, but slowly coming closer, and then you heard a softer voice following it, they both sounded male. 

“oi, newbie, we’ve come to pick you up.”, the louder voice said,still approaching you..

“tommy, be nicer, it's their first day, they probably just lost their memories too!’

then, you saw them.

the louder voice was apparently from a boy, tall, scrawny, chaotic, blond, probably named “tommy”. he was several inches taller than you, probably two heads. he had bright hair, blue eyes, and a scar on his right cheek. his outfit was what you immediately noticed though, a bright red and white baseball shirt, pants, and a dark red scarf around his neck. he seemed young, probably a teenager, sixteen or seventeen. he was the type of person who you’d notice instantly when walking into a room.

following him was a strikingly shorter boy. he had brown hair and blue eyes, he looked quieter, and a little bit calmer than the taller one. he was dressed in a half-buttoned, green shirt, with a compass tied around his neck.

they stopped walking, and started at you for a few seconds. the taller boy bent down to the other one's level, and loudly whispered into his ear.

“toby, its a G-Y-R-L!?”

“i’m pretty sure that's not how you spell girl..” you muttered, followed with a, “and you know, i can hear you. your shit at whispering.”  
once again, they stared, before the smaller one spoke. “sorry about him, he’s dumb. but, hey, let's get you out of here.”

outside of the walls, there was what seemed to be miles upon miles of houses and buildings, that stretched on farther than your eyes could handle. this was what you came to know as dreamland, a culmination of random buildings that no longer had a purpose, and houses that looked older than you. further than the main bits, and past tommy’s house, or what appeared to be a house, was a crater referred to as “old l’manburg”. it sounded like a dumb name, but apparently everyone lived and loved it there, and it had, according to tommy, once been a “great nation”, with plenty of memories and history. 

they also eventually started to explain the ranking system in their world, and what catalogues you fell under. apparently you were a “newbie”, and you were the first drop in a few months. according to them, dream was the ruler of sorts, and oversaw everything, although there was an actual king. the ruler mostly seemed to be a puppet though, and he had no control over anything. they also told you that you had to pick your own new name, as such was a custom of living there. 

you decided on the name Y/N, a fitting one for you, everyone agreed. 

on your tour, you also saw some others. names of which you didn’t care to remember at the moment, as you were still in shock. from what you saw of the world, the population was almost completely male, although you saw one other girl, named niki. apparently there was another girl, but she was “sent home” by dream, but you doubted that’s what actually happened. 

in dreamland, there was four major places and allies, the l’manburg ruins, the great castle, dreamtown, and the badlands. the badlands had been a cluster of royalty tmesis, who gathered to originally be a neutral force, who sought to be well known amongst their kind and outside of it. they had at one point tried to negotiate peace, but for some reason or another, turned to evil hood.

they built their own castle, or rather they had it constructed by a member.

in the badlands, there was queen puffy, the tmesis queen of sheep. she was a kind and caring woman, who had compassion for everything, she was known to be the impulse control of the badlands. there was bad-halo and skeppy, who were an iconic duo. they followed each-other everywhere.bad-halo wasn’t a tmesis, although skeppy was. they were the founders of the badlands. there was antfrost, a cat—boy? he was mostly a cat, he was taken into the badlands for his smarts and bravery. and was sam, one of the more normal names considering he himself was a tmesis. prince of the creepers, it was said. although he had many siblings, so he would never inherit the throne. the badlands recruited him to build them their castle, and he stuck around. 

tommy said the badlands “weren’t that big of a deal.” and to not pay attention to them. 

eventually, you got situated, building a house on the inside of a cave. It was cozy, and comfortable. you started to like living in dreamland, and you got to know the people there. it was perfect, and you loved being in dreamland.

“give me what you have on you, before we continue.” a voice murmured from behind you, a trident prodding into your back. your barefoot feet tresses across the cold cobblestone floor that was the badlands’ castle hallway.

**Author's Note:**

> ghjkk thank u for reading !! there may be new chapters out soon :D


End file.
